Memories
by Kali T'hara
Summary: Ben Kenobi reflects on his life during the Old Republic...and remembers a secret love.
1. A Legacy Remembered

Title: Memories

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R later…)

Summary: Ben Kenobi reflects on his life as a Jedi Knight during the age of the Old Republic…and remembers a secret love.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Obi-Wan…Nor do I own any other Star Wars character that may be mentioned. George owns it all…we just obsess over it.

Author note: This follows the Jedi Apprentice books, except I hate Sari…and I don't care for Bant…so we'll pretend they don't exist. Other than that, this follows the movies and novels pretty close. These chapters are intermingled throughout Star Wars history, so it doesn't really affect the "real" storylines. You can consider this slightly AU…

Chapter 1: A Legacy Remembered

The air was hot and dry. Ben remembered why he hated the Tatooine weather conditions so much. Every afternoon, the overhead twin suns bore down on the desolate, barren planet, heating the surface to unbearable temperatures. Days and days of his life entailed walking back and forth in this heat from a certain Moisture Farm, hiding in the distances as he observed young Skywalker. He knew this path all too well.

Today, however, he remained at his shelter. His sleep was troubled and uneasy last night, so he decided to stay close, and not venture out into the desert. Considering he was unarmed at the moment, he decided to make this short. Ben smiled to himself; he was never truly _unarmed_, the Force was always with him.

After a quick survey of the surrounding rocky cliffs and sand dunes, he confirmed there was no immediate Tuskin Raider threat. They liked to appear out of nowhere and attempt to storm his home. Of course, they never succeeded. He turned and walked up the beaten path back towards his small home.

It had been years now since the Clone Wars ended. Years since his friends and mentors were murdered. Years since Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side. He remained hidden in the shadows of his former self, meditating on the past. Things he could have done differently. Things he could have done to have prevented this. But the golden age of the Jedi was only a distant memory. Their tales had becomes legends – whispers of the past.

He walked up to his front door and hit the controls on the side. The door opened with a slight _whoosh_ as he stepped over the threshold. He quickly hit the controls on the other side, and the door slid closed again.

The small clay and sand made home kept the extreme heat out and the cooler air in. It was simple; no decorations, no memorabilia. They tan colored walls showed age, but held no stories. There was a simple kitchen, a sitting area, and a bed/bathroom. Ben spent most of his time in the sitting area, meditating…and staring at his storage container. The items in that trunk were all he had left of who he _was_.

He walked towards the container and stood in front of it. Years had passed, yet not a day went by without him opening the trunk. He brought up a chair and sat down in front of the trunk. He placed his index finger on the left clasp and left it there for a few moments. Just thinking about the items in the container gave his chills.

He flicked open the clasp, then moved to the right one and flicked it open too. He took another moment. Both hands grasped the lid at the corners and he slowly propped it open. His lightsaber.

With just the sight of the sleek metal hilt, thousands of memories came flooding back to him. He reached inside the container and picked up the lightsaber. He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal hilt as he brought it up towards his face. He held it within centimeters of his blue eyes, not blinking, not moving. He just stared at the surface, looking at his own reflection in the metal hilt. He looked back at himself, eye to eye.

The years returned. Memories flowed back like the waterfalls of Naboo. He felt himself being drawn back in time; back to the years when he was Obi-Wan Kenobi…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud crackle echoed through the walls of the training room. Two lightsabers came together in a heated battle, illuminating the dim room with a blue green glow. As the blades swung through the air, their hum filled the room. Again and again, the sabers connected with the sounds of confrontation. The green one swung faster, and more precise. Its opponent was beginning to tire.

"Concentrate, young Kenobi," a voice grumbled from behind, "Guide your saber, the Force will,"

Twelve year old Obi-Wan Kenobi gritted his teeth. He knew he was loosing…again. He felt sweat beading on his forehead, and traveling down his temples. He took a few steps back, giving himself more room between his opponent. Should he jump? Or dodge to the right? Either way, he was probably going to lose this match, no doubt.

His opponent made the next move again. A heavy blow to the left came from the green lightsaber, followed by another loud hum. The saber swung around with impeccable expertise, forcing Obi-Wan to continuously block it left and right.

She was an expert with her lightsaber, despite her age. Her long red brown hair spiraled around her face as she moved past Obi-Wan. Many times had they fought each other, and every time, she had won. Her green eyes blazed with the utmost level of concentration – she seemed unstoppable.

Obi-Wan lunged to the left, and somersaulted over her head, landing on the opposite side. The girl spun her saber vertically in her right hand as she advanced on him. She _looked_ dangerous, yet the Light Side of the Force swirled around her like a planet's magnetic field. Only ten years old, this human girl was gifted beyond her being.

She attacked once more. Blue and green blades sliced through the air, cutting the silence. In a blink of an eye, one lost moment of concentration, the green blade froze centimeters from Obi-Wan's neck. A killing blow – the match was over. The room's lights were turned up to full power, and the lightsabers simultaneously deactivated.

"Improving, your skills are, young Kenobi," Yoda's voice came from the sidelines. The green being hobbled across the polished stone floor; his walking stick clicking loudly with each step, "And young T'hara," he continued, "Exceptional skills you are developing,"

"Thank you, Master," she said with a slight bow.

Obi-Wan walked up next to his opponent and placed a hand on her shoulder. In an alien language, he smiled and said, "_One of these days, I will beat you_,"

She laughed, "_You say that every time, Kenobi,"_ she shot back in the same language.

"Continue to tutor him, will you, Kali?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master, I will,"

"And Obi-Wan," Yoda continued, "Help her with her studies, you should. Spends more time with her lightsaber then with her books,"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, Master,"

The elderly Jedi began to hobble away, "A good pair, you two make,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben opened his eyes; he was still grasping his lightsaber hilt. His knuckles had turned white from the strength of his grip. He rubbed his eyes, and then scratched his head. His mind had drifted from his body; he was daydreaming of the past. He thought about her everyday. 'A good pair, you two make…' Yoda's words had stuck with him over the years, and haunted his every thought. No one knew what they had shared; no one knew what they had become. It seemed hypocritical to Ben, but they made it work.

He set the lightsaber back in the chest, but didn't close the lid. Everything was a distant recollection of the past. All he had left were his memories of her, nothing more. He sat alone in his lonely dessert home, dwelling on that thought.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Title: Memories

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R later…)

Summary: Ben Kenobi reflects on his life as a Jedi Knight during the age of the Old Republic…and remembers a secret love.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Obi-Wan…Nor do I own any other Star Wars character that may be mentioned. George owns it all…we just obsess over it.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Ben's eyes remained locked on his lightsaber. He brought his hand up and stroked his white beard. He had loved her. Plain and simple.

He shook his head slowly as he sighed out loud. He had broken a very important rule. Jedi _do not_ form attachments. However, he was _very_ attached to Kali. It was somewhat hypocritical of himself, though. Council members should never break the rules. Plus, he had chastised Anakin numerous times for his feelings for Padme.

Not that any of that mattered anymore.

Ben leaned back in his chair. They had made it work. Their bond was incredibly strong, yet invisible to the eye. He let a smile escape from his lips. He loved her so much, it was indescribable.

After all the years at the Temple, he seemed to be the only being that truly connected with her. She had been a quite child, and kept mostly to herself. This was probably due to the fact that she was the only T'Najian in the entire Order…ever. T'Najians were simple, tribal humans, unconnected to the Old Republic, and technologically impaired. No one ever left the jungle planet, and no one ever contacted it. Finding Kali was a pure accident.

Jedi Master Kit Fisto had required an emergency landing while flying back to Coruscant. His ship was damaged while leaving Muunilinst during a terrible civil war. T'Naji was the closest planet, just a few parsecs past Dantooine. Kit had landed without any computer guidance, the systems having been fried, and was totally unaware of what planet he was on. Luckily, he had landed on the outskirts of the T'hara Clan's village, and was able to receive help from the locals. Through much frustration of trying to communicate with humans who only speak T'Najian, he was able to explain his dilemma. He was offered food, shelter, and time to fix his long range communicator. While awaiting assistance back to Coruscant, Kit felt a slight disturbance in the Force.

Clan Leader, Ni T'hara's wife had just given birth to a baby girl, only days earlier. She had a special baby – a Force sensitive baby. Kit confronted the parents, and explained the situation with hand gestures, drawings in the dirt, and a small Force demonstration. Ni understood instantly, and refused just as fast. His baby girl was to become the Clan Leader when she was of age. He wouldn't allow his first daughter to be taken away.

Kit addressed Jay-Lah, her mother, and explained the dangers of untrained Force sensitive beings. Their untamed powers could become dangerous, and ever deadly. Some could even turn to the Dark Side, the ultimate evil. Jay-Lah was fearful for her baby, but understood the consequences. After hours on pain staking arguments, Jay-Lah finally convinced Ni to let Kit take her to Coruscant. They wanted what was best for their daughter, and this seemed to be the appropriate path.

Kali was taken on that day, and brought to the Jedi Temple to begin her training. She was six days old, the first T'Najian Jedi.

Ben rubbed his eyes. It was so long ago, but it felt like just yesterday. She was introduced into his lightsaber class when she was seven. Her skills had developed past her age group. As a challenge, she was placed in his group with the other nine year olds and continued her training. Instant friendship.

Ben reached inside the chest again. There were two more lightsabers in the container. His fingers came in contact with one of them. He touched the cold metal of the hilt, and ran his index and middle finger down its length. Kali's lightsaber was sleek and impressively built. It hadn't been activated in approximately twenty years.

Twenty years ago…when she was killed.

Ben quickly drew his hand away. It brought back painful memories, too painful to reminisce. Everyday the thought entered his mind; everyday he relived her death.

The Clone Wars took everything from him.

_ Not now…_ he thought to himself as he closed the lid. He was beginning to tire. Tomorrow was another day; he had all the time in the world. It seemed as though that was his only companion, his only ally now. And when the time was right, the Jedi would return. He was certain of it.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Title: Memories

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R later…)

Summary: Ben Kenobi reflects on his life as a Jedi Knight during the age of the Old Republic…and remembers a secret love.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Obi-Wan…Nor do I own any other Star Wars character that may be mentioned. George owns it all…we just obsess over it.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! It is greatly appreciated! …Shoutout out to chaoslightning13! PS: I edited the beginning of chapter 1 just a bit. A friend brought up an interesting fact about the whereabouts of Ben's lightsaber while roaming the desert. Oops…! Reread it if you want, it's a short chapter.

Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

"Master, when will the transport be coming back?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked.

"Soon enough, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon Jinn answered. His Master remained a few meters ahead of him, leading the way as he always did. His long hair waved in the breeze as he walked.

Obi-Wan surpassed Qui-Gon's shoulders now, his seventeen years showing in his height. His braid drooped down his chest, where it always fell. His hood remained down, allowing his young, masculine features to be seen.

They walked briskly down the crowded streets of Tynna, casually passing the locals' laid back speed. Between himself and Qui-Gon, Kali walked in step with them.

Kali was fifteen now, and her beauty was growing with her age. Her hair had grown out longer. The length now reached past the end of his hood, to the small of her back. The sun accented her red highlights, bringing a slight shimmer. It was pulled back part way, much like Qui-Gon's, with a single blue Synocc feather bound into the tie. She would occasionally look back at him and smile, her green eyes sparkling in the light.

He watched her closely, but not too close.

A silent breeze swept its way through the streets. Kali's hair blew gently to the side and over her left shoulder. Obi-Wan's eyes were drawn to her neck. The one feature that made her stand out from all other humans – her T'Najian tattoos. The black tribal markings were etched in strips of characters, one on top of the other, read top to bottom. They started just below her ears, and made their way down each side of her neck, over her shoulders and ended midway between her elbows. All T'Najians had them, and everyone's were different. When a baby is born, he or she is tattooed after only a few days. The parents would write what they wished for their child's life. All included their last name and clan name; the rest would be filled in by their parents. Some inscribed tales of warrior-hood, or wishes of strength and wisdom. It was said that if a child grew into their tattoos properly, they would achieve all their parents' wishes. Kali's were perfect.

Later on in life, married couples were given matching tattoos, starting at the back of their neck and traveling down to the small of their backs. Every T'Najian was unique. Not a single one had the same tattoos, even family members.

Obi-Wan blinked. He realized he was staring. Something about Kali was mesmerizing to him. He always felt so close to her, and he found that troubling. Was he forming an attachment? That was against the Jedi Code – he hoped he wasn't subconsciously breaking the rules. But she was his best friend. He trusted her with everything… and felt peaceful around her.

He ran his hand through his short brown hair. Something was changing in him. He felt it in his stomach, and in his head. _Something_ was changing. And every time he laid eyes on Kali, the same feeling tugged at him. It was almost like a nudge from the Force…maybe it was. He wasn't quite sure though.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Their mission was almost over; they'd be back on the transport to Coruscant before this sun began to set. They had been on Tynna for six standard days now, negotiating peace agreements between the Tynnaians and the inhabitants of their small moon, Tronna.

He and Qui-Gon were often paired with Kali and her Master, A'saa Sintura, for important missions. The Council agreed that they worked very well together, and were a winning match if any hostilities broke out. A'saa was an excellent negotiator, a very valuable skill to possess. She was a very calm, peaceful Bothan, wise beyond her years. She and Qui-Gon had known each other since their days as Younglings at the Temple. They also had a powerful friendship; not quite like Obi-Wan's and Kali's, however.

A'saa had chosen Kali as her Padawan when she was eleven. Heartbroken, Obi-Wan remained at the Temple, waiting to be chosen as well. He had thought their lifetime friendship was over. Fortunately, the will of the Force brought Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, and his journey was to continue. Only three years went by before Obi-Wan saw Kali again, but it seemed like a lifetime. Through the Force, they managed to remain in touch. Their friendship persisted, and they were both ecstatic when they were paired up for their first joint mission.

Here, on Tynna, they participated in their fourth mission together. This one served as an important example of diplomatic negotiation skills, something Kali was not excelling in. She wasn't a talker; she was a fighter. A lightsaber in her hand was an automatic death wish to whoever crossed her line. But there was more than that to becoming a strong Jedi.

A'saa remained at the Palace, finalizing the last details. If everything went as planned, they would be able to leave within a few hours. The negotiations earlier in the week had gone surprisingly well, considering the hostile nature of the Tronnians. Qui-Gon suggested leaving the finishing touches to A'saa, considering it was her specialty, and took the Padawans on an "educational" tour of the city.

"You know he just wanted to get out of that palace," Obi-Wan whispered to Kali behind her shoulder.

She smiled, "As did I," she returned quietly.

"I heard that," Qui-Gon's voice came without a turn of the head.

Kali began to laugh, but stopped suddenly, "Master," she said in a worrisome tone.

Qui-Gon stopped in midstride, "Something is wrong here," he said, "We must return to the palace,"

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon was now running back the way they had come from, the two Padawans on his heels.

Obi-Wan turned his head towards Kali. Her face was grim, yet her Force aura was strong and bright. Her Master was in trouble, she could feel it.

They ran faster than humanly possible through the crowds. Qui-Gon attempted to contact A'saa several times with his comlink, but received no answer. They could see the palace now. It sat upon a hill, surrounded by thick vegetation. The only visible parts were the tall spires that jutted out from the top. They raced into the trees and up the winding path leading to the main gates; they were almost there.

Kali had a rock solid grip on her lightsaber. _Master, can you hear me?_ She attempted to contact A'saa through the Force. No answer.

Guards poured out of either side of the entrance. With one swift move of his hand, Qui-Gon pulled every blaster from their hands and threw them into the trees. They ran effortlessly past the guards and into the palace. Qui-Gon kicked open the main door, lightsaber drawn.

All Obi-Wan felt was red hot pain as a blaster bolt struck him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben nearly jumped out of his sleep-couch. He rubbed his eyes as he caught his breath. Every morning he woke like this. Every morning it was another dream, another vision of the past – every morning since he lost her. This was all he had left.

He closed his eyes again. Another day was before him. He should get dressed.


	4. Uncertain Entanglements

Title: Memories

Author: Kali T'hara

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R later…)

Summary: Ben Kenobi reflects on his life as a Jedi Knight during the age of the Old Republic…and remembers a secret love.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Obi-Wan…Nor do I own any other Star Wars character that may be mentioned. George owns it all…we just obsess over it.

Chapter 4: Uncertain Entanglements

Ben found himself in front of the container again. Somehow, his body always brought him here, while his mind strayed into the past. He could never get away from them. These memories kept incorporating themselves into every aspect of his life. Anything he did reminded him of something else. His meditations offered no peace, for they were also filled with visions of the past.

Sometimes, he wanted these memories. Sometimes he needed them to remember her face. Sometimes he needed them just to remember himself.

Another restless night of sleep. Whenever he dreamt about the Tynna incident, he always awoke in a cold sweat. However, it wasn't over. So much more happened on that planet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon cried as he saw the blaster bolt strike him.

The force from the bolt threw Obi-Wan to his knees. He gasped as the energy seared his skin. He held his left upper arm with the opposite hand. He looked down at the burn mark on his tunic; it wasn't that bad. He'd heal.

Obi-Wan jumped back up and continued to divert blaster fire. His mind remained on defending his Master, Kali, and himself – not on his wound. He felt his arm burning in pain, but his concentration remained unbroken. His eyes would randomly flick back and forth between Kali and Qui-Gon, monitoring their positions and status.

Kali's blade sliced through the air and deflected every red bolt that came at her. The energy beam swung back and forth, in circular motions, creating a green barrier between herself and the blaster fire. She was fighting to save her Master, not herself. Obi-Wan could see the intensity in her eyes. She was expecting the worse. Her saber was a green blur as she cut left and right. She led the group slowly deeper into the palace. They would find A'saa.

Only three guards remained in the main hall, "Cover me," she called out to either of the men. She lowered her lightsaber as she began to run down to long hallway that led to the throne room. Qui-Gon gave a swift wave of his hand, causing the weapons of the remaining guards to fly from their hands and smash into the adjacent walls. He then gave Obi-Wan a quick glance as they followed Kali down the hall.

_ We will follow her, and trust her instincts. _

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding of Qui-Gon's unspoken words.

"I feel her near," she said as she came to a halt in front of the throne room doors. The three Jedi simultaneously deactivated their lightsabers.

"We need a plan of action," Qui-Gon suggested. He knew Kali well enough by now and believed that she would run blindly through the palace until she found her master. "We need to find out their motive before you kill them all,"

"Yes, Master," she returned, "What should we do?"

"You and Obi-Wan _secure_ the throne room," he explained, "That doesn't entail _killing_ everyone in it,"

"Yes, Master," she said again.

"I will find the king, and try and find out what went wrong,"

"But the Tynnaians are behind this," Obi-Wan assumed.

"I doubt that. It's not in their nature," Qui-Gon answered.

"But it's the Tynnaian Guards that are attacking us," Kali stated.

"Were they?" the elder Jedi proposed, "You should study your enemy more closely, young Padawans. Those were Tronnians,"

"Master," Obi-Wan asked, "how did you know that? They are wearing helmets shielding their faces,"

"Their weapons," Qui-Gon answered, "Those blasters are manufactured and used only by Tronnians; a very primitive style. The Tynnaians' are imported through the Trade Federation. Their insignia is etched on the sides,"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. Kali looked like she was thinking.

"With time, you both will begin to notice the subtleties. A wise and powerful Jedi uses every instinct before assumption. The eyes not only allow us to see, they also allow us to _perceive_," he continued, "I suspect, not assume, that the Tronnians are behind this attack. They played passive during the negotiations, and waited for the opportune moment to attack,"

"What about Master A'saa?" Kali asked with frustration, "Isn't this a rescue?"

"Yes, young Padawan, but it is our duty to help the victims _here_ before we help ourselves. The Tronnians could have captured the king as well. Our primary mission was to settle the peace agreements,"

"Understood, Master," she agreed apathetically.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, "I don't sense any life forms in the throne room. There may be droids in there, however,"

Kali nodded, "Not a problem," she activated her lightsaber again, "Let's go," she motioned to Obi-Wan.

"I will contact you when I have any information," Qui-Gon continued, "Do not leave this room until I have,"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan agreed.

"May the Force be with you both," he said in closing before he ran back up the hallway and out of sight.

Kali turned towards the entrance, "This is our first task together," she said as she placed her left hand on the giant wooden doors, "Let's not make it our last," she said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Obi-Wan smiled, "The Force will guide us,"

Kali nodded as she retracted her hand and kicked the huge doors open. Blaster fire erupted around them both as they ran into the throne room. There were about eight droids in the room, simple models, easy to destroy. Kali somersaulted over the closest droid, placing it between Obi-Wan and herself. He deflected its fire as she started cutting down the next closest one.

Kali led the attack again, and Obi-Wan covered her back. He had learned from years of lightsaber matches that she knew what she was doing, and knew how to defend herself. Her lightsaber cut through the metal with ease. Many hours of her training consisted battling against remote censors and assassin droids. This was like a warm up for her. Within minutes, every single droid was a heap of scrap metal.

Kali quickly deactivated her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt, "That was too easy," She turned from Obi-Wan and began to walk towards the giant windows that ran the entire length of the chamber. Her boot heels clicked on the highly polished stone floors.

"I should contact Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, "Let him know we have the throne room under control,"

Kali didn't answer. She continued to walk towards the windows as she looked out the glass and up into the sky. Tronnian star fighters lined the sky, just below the planet's atmosphere. _The eyes not only allow us to see, they also allow us to perceive_. Qui-Gon's words echoed in her mind. She studied the fighters more closely. There were Tynnaian ships intermingled with the Tronnians. The fighters were similar in body style and color, the only exception was the age. Most of the Tronnian Fighters were older models, mostly stolen during past entanglements. To the untrained eye, they would appear to be the same ships. Slight outer body upgrades were the only features that separated a Tynnaian Fighter from a Tronnian. For once, she did her homework before the mission.

Kali's lip turned up in a half smile, "Have you contacted Qui-Gon yet?" she asked from across the room.

Obi-Wan was closely examining his comlink, "It's not working. They must have jammed the communications," he shrugged, "I can't reach him,"

Kali took her lightsaber back off her belt, "Then we must find him,"

"Master Qui-Gon told us to remain in the throne room," Obi-Wan reminded, "We mustn't disobey his orders,"

"Normally, I would agree," Kali assured, "But I fear that the problem is more complicated than we anticipated,"

"How so?"

"The fighters forming the blockade out there are both Tynnaian and Tronnian. We _assumed_ earlier that we were only fighting the Tronnians, and defending the Tynnaians. Why would enemies be forming a blockade together if one was overrunning the other's palace? Master Qui-Gon is looking for the king," she paused, "who must be in on this plot as well,"

Obi-Wan nodded, "This has turned into a more complex rescue,"

"And more complex negotiations," she added,

Obi-Wan began, "But what would they want with us? The Jedi were requested by the king to help settle a peace agreement. Why would he then turn his back on us and side with the Tronnians? It makes no sense,"

Kali was now walking towards then main entrance, "We'll deal with the logical side later. All we need to know is if our enemies have doubled," she activated her green blade, "We have two Jedi Masters to find,"


End file.
